Will To Power
"Will To Power" is the third episode of Krypton's second season. It airs on June 26, 2019. Synopsis The Rebels gain advantage against General Zod; Seg goes head-to-head with Brainiac. Plot Seg-El and Adam Strange race through the Coluan forest to get away from Lobo, until Seg is overpowered by Brainiac and brought to a facsimile of the Fortress of Solitude within Seg's mind. There, Brainiac tempts him, and Seg seemingly agrees just long enough to regain control of his own body and formulate a plan. Using Brainiac's knowledge, Seg heads to an ancient natal chamber where Brainiac was originally created, intending to lock him there, but is once again overpowered by Brainiac just as he arrives. While Brainiac manipulates Seg in his mind via taking on the form of his loved ones, Adam places Seg into the natal chamber apparatus to hold Brainiac in place. Lobo, seeking the pair, arrives but is blocked by a force field around the natal chamber, slicing his arm off to spin past the field. Lobo then blasts his own face, getting more of himself past the force field, and begins to reconstitute himself on the other side. Lobo then attacks Adam, and nearly kills him before Seg snaps out of the manipulation Brainiac was clouding him with. Now awake and in control again, Seg throws Lobo away with telekinesis and then Adam pulls Seg out of the apparatus, separating Seg from Brainiac. The two then use the Zeta Beam to head back to Krypton before Lobo can reach them, who stays behind to attack a seemingly helpless Brainiac. Meanwhile, Lyta-Zod again asks for General Zod’s permission to go to Colu, which he reluctantly grants after explaining how much Lyta means to him. He explains how she died in the alternate timeline, and Lyta is moved, hugging Dru and calling him "son". On Wegthor, Nyssa-Vex manages to get the Resistance to trust her using info given to her by General Zod. She convinces Val-El to give her free rein, and seduces her old lover Araame in order to steal data for Zod. All the while, Jax-Ur prepares an assault on Zod's forces. Cast Starring * Cameron Cuffe as Seg-El * Georgina Campbell as Lyta-Zod * Shaun Sipos as Adam Strange * Colin Salmon as Dru-Zod * Ann Ogbomo as Jayna-Zod * Aaron Pierre as Dev-Em * Rasmus Hardiker as Kem * Wallis Day as Nyssa-Vex * Hannah Waddingham as Jax-Ur * Blake Ritson as Brainiac * Ian McElhinney as Val-El Guest starring * Emmett J. Scanlan as Lobo * Kae Alexander as Araame Co-starring * Ciaran O'Grady as Young Sagitari Gallery Brainiac taking over Seg-El.jpg|Brainiac takes over Seg-El Brainiac tempts Seg-El.jpg|Brainiac tempts Seg-El with eternal life Seg-El reassures Adam Strange.jpg|Seg-El assures Adam Strange that is back in control Val-El with Nyssa-Vex outside the Resistance base.jpg|Val-El with Nyssa-Vex Lyta-Zod asks General Zod to go to Wegthor.jpg|Lyta-Zod asking General Zod to allow her to take over operations against the Resistance on Wegthor Jayna-Zod asks Dev-Em for help.jpg|Jayna-Zod asking Dev-Em for help Nyssa-Vex asking Val-El to trust her.jpg|Nyssa-Vex convincing Val-El to trust her The natal chamber.jpg|The natal chamber where Brainiac was born Brainiac interrogates Seg-El.jpg|Brainiac tries to figure out what Seg-El is up to Brainiac as Lyta-Zod.jpg|Brainiac taking the form of Lyta-Zod Lyta-Zod hugging Dru-Zod.jpg|Lyta-Zod accepts Dru-Zod as her son Adam Strange & Seg-El in the natal chamber.jpg|Seg-El and Adam Strange in the natal chamber Lobo has his arm sliced off.jpg|Lobo slicing his arm off on a force field Lobo with his arm sliced off.jpg|Lobo trying to get past the force field Nyssa-Vex seduces Araame.jpg|Nyssa-Vex seducing Araame for information Brainiac deceiving Seg-El.jpg|Brainiac deceiving Seg-El in Lyta-Zod's form Nyssa-Vex with stolen intelligence.jpg|Nyssa-Vex with stolen intel Seg-El holding Brainiac at bay.jpg|Seg-El using telekinesis to hold Brainiac at bay Lobo killing Adam Strange.jpg|Lobo trying to crush Adam Strange's head Brainiac reforming.jpg|Brainiac after being ripped out of Seg-El Lobo with Brainiac.jpg|Lobo before attacking Brainiac Jayna-Zod comforting Dev-Em.jpg|Jayna-Zod comforting a sobbing Dev-Em Seg-El & Adam Strange back on Krypton.jpg|Seg-El and Adam Strange arrive back on Krypton in the Outlands outside Kandor Category:Season Two Episodes